


Yawning

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, short and fluffy, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Clint and you decide to sleep on the couch.





	Yawning

You hummed, snuggling closer to Clint. He was watching TV whilst you fought to keep your eyes open. The blanket he had thrown over the both of you was fluffy and kept your joined body warmth in perfectly. You bit back a yawn as you relaxed further into Clints body. His fingers were absent-mindedly drawing circles into your arm. "You tired?" You shook your head, stifling yet another yawn. Why did you have to yawn so much? 

Clint yawned as well, making another yawn rise in your throat. "Is this some kind of 'who can stay up longer' contest?", Clint chuckled. You giggled but shook your head. It was quiet for a second. "We should go to bed...", Clint mumbled, obviously trying to stay awake too. "Can't we just stay here?", you begged. "Our backs are gonna kill us tomorrow..." You chuckled, moving until Clint was laying on the couch, you on top of him. "Don't care" Clint wrapped his arms around you. "Okay then"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
